


Sweet Cherry

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that he couldn't get enough of above all else, was the taste of Samantha Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt: 30. Taste at the livejournal community 50_smutlets

Jack O'Neill marveled over the impression Samantha Carter had made on him since he'd left the SGC and they had begun their relationship.

He could feel her presence the moment she walked into a room. Which was something that had come from a combination of their years working together and the deeper intimacy of their recent relationship.

He could smell her a mile away – the unusual combination of lavender, vanilla and something he had never been able to identify as anything more specific than her.

He could look at her forever. There was something that grabbed him about her undenying femininity mixed with her tough soldier exterior.

He loved to listen to the sound of her voice. Loved it when she was explaining things to him that he would never have any hope of completely understanding, though he did understand a hell of a lot more now then he would ever let on.

The one thing that he couldn't get enough of above all else, was the taste of Samantha Carter.

The sweet cherry flavor of her lip gloss explained why she made such a habit of licking her lips and rubbing them together. Her kiss was intoxicating, the faint taste of coffee with blue raspberry Jell-o and whipped crème somehow permanently fused with her. The combination of it all making him reluctant to leave her lips to travel elsewhere.

Then there was the slightly salty tang of her skin as he made his way across her body. The fruity hints of the flavored lotions she had taken to using on her legs assailing his taste buds as he moved along them.

The sighs and moans that she made as he moved, the smooth feel of her skin beneath his fingers, and the scent of her skin were nothing more than background effects as he concentrated on the full effect that the taste of Sam had on him. His tongue swept over her, caressing every last inch and tasting every bit that he could.

The more he got, the more he wanted. He explored her every crease, every fold, running his tongue along the smooth expanses of her skin. His teeth nipping at spots before licking over them to soothe the offended areas.

Making his way back down her stomach he dipped his tongue between her legs again. His tongue traced patterns as the full taste of her exploded across his senses and he was lost.


End file.
